


Kind Regrets

by mikan199



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan199/pseuds/mikan199
Summary: Podfic of Kind Regrets by ophelia_interruptedRichard has become fashionable up on the Hill, and Alec helps him answer his mail.





	Kind Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kind Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565922) by [ophelia_interrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelia_interrupted/pseuds/ophelia_interrupted). 



http://www.mediafire.com/file/29gcx834qgr1auy/Kind_Regrets.mp3


End file.
